denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.) Name / New English version(2017.01.07~) Name Silverquick Quanx deliverers *Denma (Dike) *Bahel : Supervisor. *Zet / Jet *Marvic *Expired deliverer : He first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). He kills his Eve. In (3), while he is leaving Silverquick, he meets Adam in the spaceship. *Edrei : Supervisor of D-3. *Another delivery men : They first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). They uses laser. They became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. *A delivery man : He first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). He uses pyrokinesis. He using Quanx skills in the headquarters so he spanked by Adam. And he and another delivery men became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. *Arcel *Ballack *Crying Daddy's closest friends *Crying Daddy *Head-Eye : He appeared in the Blackout (3). He doesn't caught the assigned perp in time, so he was lifetime contracted. He uses pyrokinesis. *Amethystine eyes *Ring bald *Frog skin : He first appeared in the Blackout (4). He uses pychokinesis. He belongs to D-3. He last appeared in the For Supervisor Edrei. *Eyebrow hair *Gray skin *Dark brown mask : He appeared in the Blackout (4). *Matae / Matthew *Deliverer that was 5 years ago : He appeared in the Blackout (5). He uses pyrokinesis. *Golden hair : He first appeared in the 11. A.E.. link He last appeared in the Savoy Gaal (4). In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON(a.k.a. DENMA THE QUANX), the mobile game for the Android and iOS, Golden hair is playable character. Eves & etc. *Cell : Denma's Eve. *Quai : Quai is not Eve. *Bahel's Eve *Bon : Zet / Jet's Eve. *Expired deliverer's Eve *Rachel : Marvic's Eve. *Adam : Adam is not Eve. *Edrei's Eve Administrator *Uriel *Dr. Yahwah = Yahwah *Director of Silverquick station-7 : She first appeared in the Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species. link She have orange ponytail hair. Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros is imitates her appearance. In Sixteen, she comes Edel and confesses, but he refuses. Then, she askes him if he is gay as a rumor, so she can save herself some dignity. *Director of Silverquick station-7's colleague : She appeared in the Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species. link She have black straight hair. Dispatched priests *Ithel / Edel *Pyordo : He first appeared in the Sixteen (1). He is Edel's senior of the Silverquick's dispatched priest. Delivery episodes characters A Dog of Pamana *Max (dog) : He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (4). In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON(a.k.a. DENMA THE QUANX), the mobile game for the Android and iOS, Max (dog) is playable character. *Jinu *Maclight / Mclight : Jinu's father. His dead body appeared in the (2). And his living body appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the (4). *Joen / Joanne : Jinu's mother. She appeared in the (3). Captain Hardok *Bosun / Bos'n : He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (6). *Hardok (Hitcher Greg) *Wegun / Weygun : He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (5). *Staff captain : He first appeared in the (2). He last appeared in the (6). *Min-G *Myrael / Mirael : She first appeared in the (2). She is Hardok's former wife. Now she is Weygun's wife. *May : She first appeared in the (2). She is Hardok's daughter. *Shawn / Sean, Fate / Pate, Hagen, Quich / Kuitch, Gerber, Hachi, Gaus / Gauss : They first appeared in the (2). They last appeared in the (5). *The refugee children of the turtleship : Hix / Hicks, Eric, Little Tommy, Judelaw, Cajun, Miru, Nail, Jewoo, Jiwon, Uz / Woods, Min-G. With the exception of Hicks and Min-G, They first appeared in the (5). They last appeared in the (6). **Hix / Hicks : He first appeared in the (4). And he last appeared in the 9. A.E.. link *Paster Duwon / Father Doowon : He mentioned in the Captain Hardok (5). Yael Road *Yael *Chairman : He mentioned in the (1). And he first appeared in the (2). He last appeared in the (9). *Anne *Amella / Amela : She mentioned in the (5). And she appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). *Amela's daughter : She appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). *Noah : He appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). Mandragora *Sister Naomi *Mother superior : She first appeared in the (1). She last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Bubble gum boy : He first appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Evenessel's Mayor : He first appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the (7). *Gordon : He first appeared in the (4). And he mentioned in the (5). He last appeared in the (7). *Ms. Yoon : She first appeared in the (4). And she mentioned in the (5). She last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Sister Maria : She appeared in the (7). Church of Madonna *Madonna (The first Mother Madonna) : She first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1) too). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (10). She is the mother of Joshua. The name Madonna comes from the Mary, mother of Jesus's one of the many other names and titles "Our Lady", and its Medieval Italian Madonna origin. *Joshua : He first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1) too). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Yael Road (9). His mother is Madonna. The name Joshua comes from the Joshua. Joshua is Hebrew יְהוֹשֻׁעַ origin. It means "Yahweh is deliverance" or "opulence". Bishops *Agnes *Mituera *Ran Priests *Ithel / Edel *O *Pyordo *Skull head : He first appeared in the Sixteen (1). *Ham *Heimann *Gabriel : He appeared in the Sixteen (7). He is Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Shimei. The name Gabriel comes from the angel Gabriel. And the word Gabriel is Hebrew גַּבְרִיאֵל origin. It means "God is my strength" or "man of god". *Shimei : He appeared in the Sixteen (7). He is Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Gabriel. The name Shimei comes from the biblical character Shimei. And the word Shimei is Hebrew שִׁמְעִי origin. It means "famous" or "hear me (El or Jah)". *Red long hair : He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, he is first appeared in the Sixteen (13). *Abigail : He first appeared in the Iron Dog Is No Registration. And he appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, he is first appeared in the Sixteen (13). The name Abigail comes to the biblical character Abigail. And The word Abigail is Hebrew אֲבִיגַיִל‎ / אֲבִיגָיִל origin. It means "my father's joy". It is a female given name. But Abigail is male. *Scar face : He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). *Jun : He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). Inspection Department *Gora *Horned nose : Balak's junior. *Balak *Gotz *Max *Theare *Bull horn Priestesses *Rami *Nell : 7 ~ 9 years ago *Agnes : 20 years ago Devas *Nell *Jenny : She appeared in the Sixteen (7). She has Gabriel and Shimei as Guardian priests. *Asherah *Leeyou Patrons *Baron Hussadin Nobles *Earl El **Guyrin : Guyrin is not Noble. She is El's slave. *Baron Hussadin *Representatives of Sidgear *Galrep brothers *Horma Security guards *Four warriors / Big four : They mentioned in the Blackout (4). They are El's soidiers. In Urano, Dike fought these, with his colleagues, including Jet. 3 of them has already lost their fight against Dike's colleagues. Shadow force *Supreme Ruler / King : He mentioned in the Captain Hardok (2). He was offered Min-G a satellite, but she refused. Bos'n tells a pirate that he will should just die. He is the owner of the Black market. Races Ephraimite *Crying Daddy *Crying Daddy's grandson *Matae / Matthew *Edel (Arcel's real identity) Negevian *Yael *Chairman *Amella / Amela *Amela's daughter *Noah Devarims *Aron / Aaron *Anne *Mirai Datsu Savoys *Urano's Savoy *Red eyeglass Savoy *Gaal's junior Savoy *Pentagon **Gaal *Convex Savoy *Concave Savoy *Boyle *Theu / Theo *Azio *Azio's group U.C.S. United Council of Space (U.C.S.) of the 8th Universe. *Fate / Pate : She first appeared in the Captain Hardok (2). She is daughter of Dalton, a senator of the planet Carlburn. She is a member of U.C.S.. She last appeared in the (5). Carlburn Quanx Military *Ugly Jade / Nasty Jade : He first appeared in the Captain Hardok (1). Colonel Sean dispatched this C.T. (combat team) unit to catch captain Hardok. He last appeared in the 2. A.E.. link *Sergeant Megi / Sergeant Maggie : He appeared in the 2. A.E.. link He sees the videos who captured on Denma's Quanx ability. He collects it, and sells it to the Savoys for 20 percent of the price of Quanx. So he makes a cause of Savoy Gaal. *Master sergeant Hadore / Master sergeant Hador Other characters *Crying Daddy's grandson *Dike's colleagues : Just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who are El's soldiers, in Urano, 3 of Big Four has already lost their fight against them. Jet goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. **Bald with a pattern on the forehead : He appeared in the Blackout (4). **Zet / Jet **Yellow hair : He appeared in the Blackout (4). *Edel (Arcel's real identity) *Gaal's friend : He first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). He last appeared in the (31). *Hannah *Manoah : He mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (35). He is the chef of the Manoah's Table. People in planet Urano are must've been there at least once if they were on here. Denma says Hannah is quite the cook so even he would take her in as an apprentice. The name Manoah comes from the biblical character Manoah. And the word Manoah is Hebrew מָנ֫וֹחַ origin. It means "rest". *Z-Dragon *The royal family of Darveness *Sasa Category:Characters